I can't say I LOVE YOU
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "When I first met you, My world turned into many hues, Every time I saw you, I just don't know what to do." "Chad wrote the poem?  The world must be ending! But it's not 2012 yet!" "Chad, who is Sarry?" "NO ONE!" CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN SWAC..**

"**I CAN'T SAY I LOVE YOU"

* * *

**

SPOV:

I'm here at the prop house, alone. Why? Because the cast is filming with a sketch that doesn't have me in it, well, obviously, because if I'm there.. I won't be here. Oh! I almost forgot about this little piece of paper that I saw an hour ago, when I was strolling on the So Random! hallway.. It was crumpled and the writings weren't so clear too. I straightened it for me to be able to read it (hopefully). I grabbed a pen and a paper to copy what's in it.

The first one is to whom the letter, or it looks like a poem, is for..

**"To: Sarry"** was all I can read

Sarry? What kind of a name is Sarry? And I don't know anyone here in Condors whose name is Sarry.. (AN: if there's a reader, I hope there's no one, whose name is Sarry...um..sorry)

Lucky for me, I was able to read clearly the poem and here it goes:

_**When I first met you,**_

_**My world turned into many hues,**_

_**Every time I saw you **_

_**I just don't know what to do.**_

_**Your smile brightens up my day,**_

_**You produce a sun like ray,**_

_**That makes everything okay,**_

_**Seeing those makes me wanna say "yay!"**_

_**I know you hate me,**_

_**I know because I can see,**_

_**You deserve someone not me,**_

_**But we can fix that, can't we?**_

_**I'm afraid to let you know,**_

_**I don't have the guts to let it show,**_

_**I want to tell you how many times in a row,**_

_**But I'm scared you will say "no".**_

_**I can't say I love you **_

_**Because it hurts me every time I do **_

_**I have been thinking this for a long time, what if **_

_**You won't say**_

_**"I love you, too"**_

When I finished reading the poem, my heart was a little broken. What kind of girl wouldn't love a guy like this guy, the one who wrote the poem? I mean, come on! She's just stupid.

Luck's not on my side right now because I can't read whose it from..

It says,

**From: LDL**

Hmmm. let's see.. Who's an actor or a staff here in the studio that has the name that starts with L, D, and L?

I was thinking when someone, no, not just someone, a three named jerk rudely interrupted me with my thoughts..

"What it do, Munroe? Thinking about me?" Chad said cockily and smirked

"HA! You wish Chad" I said and laughed

I think I heard him said "yeah, it is" But I think it's just my imagination.

"No it's not, it's true.. Because I know that you do" He said, his rhyming reminds me of something..

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly

"I'm searching for something.." He said and looked around my dressing room

"In my dressing room?" I asked and raised an eyebrow

"This is my last stop.. I'm searching for this small crumpled paper, I must have dropped it when I was strolling in the hallways of the studios earlier this day"

He said and shrugged. Then it hit me, it's not LDL, it's CDC! Wow.. Chad wrote the poem? The world must be ending! But it's not 2012 yet!

"You mean this?" I asked and waved the paper in front of him

"Yeah, give me that!" He said and grabbed the paper from me.

"What's the magic word?" I asked..

"You are welcome Sonny.. Now, did you read this?" He asked worriedly. Why is he worried?

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't?" I teased him.

"Sonny, I'm serious" He said seriously..

"GASP!" I said, and he just rolled his eyes

"Fine, I read it.."I gave in easily..

"And?" He asked, waiting for me to give a comment..

"I don't know who is it for.. I can barely read it because it was crumpled.." I asked confused

"But did you have any clue to who is it for?" He asked again

"I first read "To: Sarry" Who is Sarry, anyway?" I asked confusedly.. He just laughed

"Whooo" He said and sighed in relief.

"Who is Sarry, Chad?" I asked again..

"I gotta go, Munroe.. Rehearsal is about to start!" He said and smirked..

"Chad! WHO IS Sarry?" I yelled

"NO ONE!" He yelled back while chuckling like a maniac.

Who the heck is Sarry and why did Chad never mentioned her? Not that I care or anything.. I'm just curious.. Well, if his not gonna tell me, I'm about to find out. But before that.. I'm gonna write a poem too, for my special someone.

* * *

**I know..I know.. the poem is a crap.. I'm not good in creating a poem. Quick! Call the cops! Haha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Have read my one-shot "I Love Those Classics"? If not, well..what are you waiting for? Read it! well.. after you read this chapter, of course. Haha .**

**This is Chad's POV**

Disclaimer: IdonotownSonnyWithAChance… wooo.. I thought I was going to die! :)

* * *

CHAD's POV

I wrote a poem for that one special stupid cute exploding ball of sunshine. Great, you got me! Fine, I like Sonny! Geez. As cheesy as it sounds, yes, I, Chad Dylan Cooper wrote a poem for Sonny Munroe. I read the poem once again,

"PERFECT" I said to myself. Man, I am a man of many gifts. No wonder I'm the greatest actor of our generation.

I decided to give the poem to Sonny.

I was walking on the So Random! Hall way and headed to Sonny's dressing room. Of course, as usual, I barged in but found no one.

Where is Sonny? She's not even on their new sketch! Not that I watch their show or something, I have people for that. Where is my exploding ball of stupid cute sunshine?

Disappointment grew in me, so I just crumpled the piece of paper and threw it somewhere I don't know and headed back to my dressing room.

When I was in my dressing room, moping and thinking about Sonny, I remembered my poem that I threw an hour ago,

"UGH!" I groaned, remembering that I threw it on the So Random! studio. Now someone's gonna saw it and tell to Tween Weekly that Chad Dylan Cooper write poems. I'm so stupid!

So I hurriedly went back to the So Random! studio (specifically to Sonny's dressing room) and search for that stupid paper.

Because I'm awesome, I barged in her dressing room, I saw Sonny obviously thinking about something.

"What it do, Munroe? Thinking about me?" I said keeping my cool.

"HA! You wish Chad" She said and laughed

"Yeah, it is.." I muttered to myself. I think she heard that. Oh God, I wish she didn't hear it. Think Chad, think!

"No it's not, it's true.. Because I know that you do" I said, covering things up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bitterly

"I'm searching for something.." I said, trying to convince her and I looked around in her dressing room as if, searching for something.

"In my dressing room?" She got a point there, but what if, she saw my paper.. There's no turning back, it's time to clean up

"This is my last stop.. I'm searching for this small crumpled paper, I must have dropped it when I was strolling in the hallways of the studios earlier this day" I said and sighed

"You mean this?" She asked and waved the paper in front of me.

"Yeah, give me that!" I said and grabbed the paper from Sonny.

"What's the magic word?" She asked

"You are welcome Sonny.. Now, did you read this?" I asked worriedly, and I think she noticed it.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't?" Sonny said. She likes to make me suffer.

"Sonny, I'm serious" I said

"GASP!" She said, and continued "Fine, I read it.."

"And?" I said, I'm ready to hear a tease

"I don't know who is it for.. I can barely read it because it was crumpled.." She said disappointedly, I just smirked. I'm worried for nothing.

"But did you have any clue to who is it for?" I asked curiously. Maybe she knew,

"I first read "To: Sarry" Who is Sarry, anyway?" She asked confusedly, she looks cute when she's confused. I just laughed, ooh Sonny, seriously? Sarry?

"Whooo" I said and sighed in relief

"Who is Sarry, Chad?" She asked again. Now time to go, I have this weird feeling that this will end not too well when Sonny finds out.

"I gotta go, Munroe.. Rehearsal is about to start!" I said and walked away

"Chad! WHO IS Sarry?" I heard her yelled

"NO ONE!" I replied and laughed out loud. I went back to my dressing room.

My mission was complete, well not really, I still haven't confessed my love to Sonny. Well, there's a lot of time here, rehearsals are over since this morning so I have nothing to do, better yet practice.

I grabbed a whole body mirror and looked at myself and started practicing..

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" I said,

"Too fast" I commented

"Sonny, can I talk to you?" I said

"Too scary.."

"Hey, SON-NAY!" I said and at my reflection

"Too weird"

"If thou must love me.."

"Where the heck did that came from?" I asked myself.

"Be serious Chad! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! You are the MAN!" I'm going nuts

"Here we go, Sonny.. I don't know what to say.. Um.. words can't describe how happy I am to have you in my life. My life is now full of colors because you're in it. If I can't see your smile, my day wouldn't be complete. You are the most—" But then, I was cut off by someone. A very familiar someone, oh please no, please no, please no!

* * *

**REVIEW! Who do you think it is? OMG! Are you thinking what I'm thinking, because I'm thinking that you're thinking what I'm thinking that you are thinking what I'm thinking, cause I'm thinking that you think that…Um.. I'm lost.. anyway, who do you think it is? Obviously it's.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I hate Disney.. a little.. why? Because they changed the name Sonny With A Chance to So Random! and there's no Sonny and Chad in it.. just sketches! I'd prefer Mackenzie Falls.**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC..

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

Writing a poem is so hard. I've been sitting here in my dressing room, thinking for some rhyming words, for an hour since Chad left with his stupid poem for his "special someone"! Well.. I'm not jealous, that's for sure. Alright, fine! Maybe I'm a bit jealous.

I like Chad. There I said it, actually I thought about it, but it still counts. This is my poem so far, obviously it's for Chad, but I'm not giving this to him when he already has a special person.

This is my poem, well, Chad's poem is better than this.

**You are a jerk, you know that right?**

**Why am I considering you as my knight?**

**When every day we have our childish fights,**

**I don't know but it makes my day alright.**

**I hate you because of your charm,**

**Seeing those gorgeous eyes keeps me warm,**

**Like I'm sleeping with no alarm,**

**I can feel that I'm free from harm..**

**I promised that I won't fall for you,**

**But now, I'm crazy for you..**

**I just hope that you only knew,**

**Look at me now, I deserve a boo**

**Oh Chad, it's your fault for making me, love you!**

I fold it and write a "To: CDC" on the back paper. I looked at my watch and it reminds me that the Randoms are done filming. I put my poem in my vanity desk and went to the commissary to meet my cast.

**After how many hours later…**

I was having a good time chatting with my cast. They are weird but a world without weird people is like vanilla ice cream without the sprinkles..

I'm sitting here on Tawni's couch while flipping the pages of this Tween Weekly magazine.

"Sonny, what have you been doing when we were filming?" Tawni asked curiously while putting some of her coco moco coco lip gloss

"Nothing," I said with my stupid denial voice, I can't say to Tawni that I'm writing a poem when they are filming, she will just insult me.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously and raised her eyebrow

"Yes, Really!" I said defensively and went to my vanity table to keep my poem but it was gone.

"WHERE IS IT?" I yelled, panicked, if someone read it, I'm dead. I can see the headlines now: "Sonny Munroe, falls head over heels with Chad Dylan Cooper, confessing her love through a poem" Okay maybe that's a little exaggerated, but still!

"Where's what? You're disturbing me with my Tawni time!" Tawni said, completely annoyed.

"The letter! Where is the letter?" I asked while searching in my drawers.

"What letter?" Tawni asked again,

"The letter that I put here." I said while pointing my vanity table.

"Well, I didn't see any letter." Tawni said and shrugged

"Who do you think would get it?" I asked worriedly..

"I don't know, maybe it's…" She said dramatically, adding thrill to what she's about to say. We should really need to stop watching The Falls.

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeeeeeeps! Lemme here ya say heeey! Actually, I can't here you say hey..Um….Gosh, just read the story! Enjoy**

**I own SWAC! Because it's not SWAC anymore, it's So Random! so, I can say that I own SWAC right? Who am I kidding; I don't own anything from Disney. :)

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

After of what Tawni said who got the stupid paper that I stupidly left on my vanity desk, I was completely worried, I will never hear the end of this. Now I'm walking as fast as I can, not running because I'm wearing heels, to go to the Mackenzie Falls set! to get my poem back before it's too late!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Here we go, Sonny.. I don't know what to say.. Um.. words can't describe how happy I am to have you in my life. My life is now full of colors because you're in it. If I can't see your smile, my day wouldn't be complete. You are the most—" But then, I was cut off by someone. A very familiar someone, oh please no, please no, please no!

"Chad?" I turned around to see that stupid mail man, Jeff, how dare he? Interrupting me with my rehears-how to ask Sonny on a date-time?

"What do you want Jeff?" I asked bitterly

"It's Josh, I just want to give you these letters" he said while handling me three letters, I get it from him and scan if who did it came from. I saw a simple piece of paper that has a "To: CDC" in it.

"Who is this from?" I asked Jeff.

"Oh, it's from Sonny, she left it in her desk, I got it when I was collecting mails and there's no one around in their dressing room so I just got it and gave it to you since it was for you" Jeff explained, I just nodded

"It's from Sonny, huh?" I asked curiously, and looked at Jeff who was still standing in my dressing room.

"What are you still doing here? Get out and thanks!" I said and he hurriedly went out.

Finally alone at last, I said and lie down to my couch. I opened the piece of paper that was from Sonny. Why would Sonny write me a letter? and most importantly in a cheap piece of paper!

I look again to make sure that it is from me, "To: CDC", well there's no other CDC here but me. I read on what's inside

**You are a jerk, you know that right?**

_(Yes, I know Sonny, and I'm sorry for that)_

**Why am I considering you as my knight?**

_(Really? You're considering me as your knight?)_

**When every day we have our childish fights,**

_(You got that right)_

**I don't know but it makes my day alright.**

**I hate you because of your charm,**

_(What? every girl loves my charm!)_

**Seeing those gorgeous eyes keeps me warm,**

**Like I'm sleeping with no alarm,**

**I can feel that I'm free from harm..**

**I promised that I won't fall for you,**

**But now, I'm crazy for you..**

_(Really? Because you don't know how much I wanna say I'm crazy for you too!)_

**I just hope that you only knew,**

_(Now that I do)_

**Look at me now, I deserve a boo**

**Oh Chad, it's your fault for making me, love you!**

_(It's your fault too, for making ME, love YOU!)_

SONNY loves me, Sonny LOVES me, Sonny loves ME, Sonny Loves Me, Chad Dylan Cooper. She loves me back! That's the only phrase that keeps circling on my mind. The girl that I love, loves me too! This is the best day of my entire life!

I was cut off of my thoughts when someone shouted my name.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Sonny Munroe, the love of my life, yelled my name angrily. Wait why is she angry?

"Yes?" I said dreamily, wait dreamily?, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't talk dreamily.

"Let me in!" Sonny yelled from outside. What did I do now?

"Come in," I said and smiled at the girl who is now flushed with anger.

"Where is it?" She asked

"Where's what? What did I do?" I asked curiously

"You have it" She simply said

"I have what?" What is she talking about?

"The letter! Where is it?" she said

"What? I didn't get your letter!" I said, yes, I didn't get it Sonny because someone got it and gave it to me,

"I know you didn't get it because Josh gave it to you by mistake!" She said, wow.. Sonny can read minds?

"You can read minds?" I asked, trying to change the topic

"No I can't, now give it to me." She stated

"Here," I said handling the paper to her

"Did you read it?" She asked worriedly, I just smirked

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" I teased her,

"Alright, Chad" She said and sighed

"Alright.." I said and smiled to her

"Oh just spit it out already!" She screeched

"Spit what Sonny?" I laughed, knowing what she's saying

"I know that you know it!" She said and blushed

"Oh, you mean the fact that, I can say the words "I love you" to you, because I know that you love me too?" I asked and smiled at her,

"Stop the a—wait, what did you just say?" She asked curiously

"I said that you are stupid"

"Not that, the last thing you said!" She commanded

"That was two minutes ago Sonny, how do you expect me to remember it?" I asked, oh, I just love pushing her buttons

"I don't know, maybe because you're the one who said it?" She asked sarcastically

"Nope, not that."

"Fine, then don't tell me" Sonny said

"Fine, I won't" I fought back

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine, I love you!" I said finally gave in

"I know," She said and smiled

"What?" I asked, shocked

"I heard you the first time, I just wanna hear it again the second time," She said and laughed

"Whatever.." I said and blushed.. What? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush!

"Aren't you gonna ask me out? I mean, I know that you love me, and you know that I love you, don't you want to have dinner with only me and you?" She said sweetly

"Of course I do! So pick you up at 7?" I asked

"I would love to!" She said and hugged me,

"And Sonny?"

I didn't let her asked; I just pressed my lips against her soft ones. My dream came true!

"Wow.." She said

"Sonny, we should really need to stop rhyming words and you should thank Jeff" I said while still hugging her

"For what?" She asked

"For sending me the letter, Sarry" I said and laughed.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**REVIEW! It's Jeff! Hahaha.. I mean, Josh! It's Josh.. what the heck? Anyway, review!**


End file.
